Facebook Official
by TheSceneLover
Summary: Maryse and Alex have been going out for three weeks, and have yet to make their relationship Facebook official. Femslash.


_**A/N: Inspired by another story. Well I have no words for it. And I seriously hope you like it. Enjoy. And sorry about the spacing.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing or No one. Just my OC Alexandra Torres.**_

Maryse frowned as she looked at her Facebook.

_** Maryse Ouellet**_ _is in a relationship with_ _**Mike the Miz.**_

That wasn't really true anymore. She had broken up with Mike, three weeks ago. She had thought he was the one, but he actually wasn't. It didn't really help that he always acted like a douchebag on and off the screen. She quickly changed her status.

_** Maryse Ouellet **__changed her status from__** is in a relationship **__to__** Single.**_

After her break up, that very same day, she fell in love. Not with another guy, but with a girl. Alexandra Torres, sister of Eve Torres, had comforted her and was really sweet. On top of that the girl was downright adorable. Maryse always thought that her one and only would be a man, but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way, obviously.

Maryse smiled to herself, she had gotten lucky to get Alex and was never going to let her go. The blonde never thought she could find someone like Alex. Maryse clicked on Alex's name and was sent to the brunette's page.

She frowned again, seeing Alex's current relationship status.

_** Alexandra Torres**__ is in a relationship with __**Kelly Blank.**_

Maryse knew that Alex had been in a relationship with Kelly months prior before they got together. Before she could do anything, she heard the hotel room door open. "Hey babe, I'm back." She heard Alex say, the brunette walked towards Maryse who was sitting at the table. Maryse stood up and hugged Alex. "Hey baby, how was the meet and greet?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "It was fine, it could have been better." Maryse furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?" Alex sighed, pecking Maryse on the lips. "Kelly wouldn't leave me alone." The platinum blonde raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'wouldn't leave you alone'?" Alex bit the inside of her cheek, "She asked me out again, and she tried to kiss me."

Maryse frowned deeply, "Why is she still trying? You guys broke up 3 months ago." Alex shrugged, tightening her arms around Maryse's waist. "I have no idea, I mean can't she just accept the fact that _**we're**_ together now?" Maryse smiled, "Well apparently not, since she's still trying to get you back."

Alex looked at Maryse, "You know I would never leave you for her, right?" Maryse nodded, kissing Alex on the lips, "Yeah, and speaking of Kelly, how come you never changed your relationship status on Facebook?" Alex looked passed Maryse and at the laptop that was on top of the table where Maryse was sitting when she got here.

She looked at her page and saw that she still hadn't changed the status, she looked back to Maryse, "I'm sorry babe, and I thought I did." The brunette then took out her IPhone and logged on to Facebook. "There. Done and done." Maryse had sat down at the table again and read:

_** Alexandra Torres**__ changed her status from __**is in a relationship**__ to __**Single**_**.**

Maryse laughed, "Okay, now we need to make _**our**_ relationship Facebook official." Alex laughed when she heard that. "I'm already a step ahead of you." The brunette said as she pointed to Maryse's laptop.

_** Alexandra Torres**__ has sent you a request to be in a relationship  
__** Confirm Ignore **_

Maryse clicked the confirm button and her status changed.

_** Maryse Ouellet**__ is now in a relationship with __**Alexandra Torres.  
Comment Like**_

_** Alexandra Torres, Maryse Ouellet, Eve Torres, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Layla El, and 14 others like this**_

_** Nikki Bella**__ So happy for you guys!_

_** Brie Bella **__FINALLY!_

_** Layla El**__ Congrats you guys!_

_** Eve Torres**__ Wow it took you three weeks to make your relationship Facebook Official. But I'm still happy for you guys. :)_

_** Kelly Blank **__Alex I'm sorry for breaking up with you, Please come back to me baby._

_** Brie Bella**__ Too late Kelly, you lost your chance._

_** Kelly Blank**__ This isn't fair!_

_** Eve Torres**__ Kelly just be happy for them._

_** Alexandra Torres**__ I'm sorry Kelly. And thanks guys._

_** Layla El**__ You're welcome :)_

Alex smiled at Layla's comment before locking her IPhone. "So now we're Facebook official, huh?" The brunette asked the platinum blonde that was sitting next to her. Maryse smiled and moved to sit on Alex's lap. "Yeah," Maryse stared at Alex for a few seconds, "I love you."

The brunette smiled, "I love you too." Then kissed the blonde.

_**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? I hate it. Feel free to review.**_


End file.
